Will You Love Me?
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Aku ingin menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-delapan belasku, Matsuyuki Atsumu... Warning: OOC!


**A/N:**

**Akhirnya bisa juga nulis fanfic di salah satu fandom anime favoritku :D dan langsung jatuh hati sama pairing ini! Meskipun Tsuruko di-_friendzone_-in sama Yukiatsu, aku berharap mereka bener-bener jadiaaan ."**

**Disclaimer: AnoHana punya Mari Okada-sama, dan Tatsuyuki Nagai-sama sebagai sutradara anime-nya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will You Love Me?**

_Senin, 2 Juli 2012_

Matsuyuki Atsumu, nama yang terdengar menarik bagi sebagian besar warga sekolah Ookami High School, atau biasa disebut OHS. Namun, sang pemilik nama ternyata memang semenarik yang dibayangkan. Hampir semua orang yang melihatnya (terutama cewek-cewek) pasti langsung terpana akan pesonanya.

Bagaimana tidak, cowok itu terlihat nyaris sempurna. Tinggi, tegap, putih, berambut coklat keemasan, pokoknya pria idaman semua wanita deh. Ia pindah ke sekolahku baru-baru ini, saat dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Sontak, kehadirannya di sekolah ini langsung menjadi bahan gosip heboh para cewek, terutama di kelasku, XII Science A.

Kecuali diriku, tentu saja.

Aku sih, tak suka bergosip seperti kebanyakan remaja perempuan lain. Justru karena aku sangat mengaguminya lah, ingin kucari segala informasinya dengan caraku sendiri. Ya, menjadi seorang pengamat merupakan keahlianku. Biar saja kalau banyak yang bilang, aku ini sok misterius, ambisius dan pendiam. Bahkan, orangtuaku yang cuek saja menganggapku begitu.

Apalagi yang diharapkan dari ayah dan ibu? Menyambut uluran tangan mereka setiap berangkat sekolah? Memasak makanan untuk makan malam? Hah. Menganggapku sebagai anak pun sepertinya tidak! Nggak heran, aku tumbuh jadi pribadi yang tertutup dan hampir tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari pria tua yang suka pergi kemana saja, dan ibu-ibu yang kerjaannya arisan sepanjang hari.

Aku menganggap semua manusia selain diriku, hanya ditakdirkan untuk semakin membuatku terpuruk. Waktu kecil, aku sempat berpikir, di ulang tahun ke tujuh belas ataupun delapan belas, aku ingin mati bunuh diri saja. Selain ingin membuat sensasi agar orangtuaku akhirnya tahu kalau mereka punya anak tunggal selama 17 tahun, juga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun seorang gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa terhadap dunia ini, mengingat diriku hanya sampah masyarakat yang tidak dibutuhkan, maupun membutuhkan orang lain…

Tapi tidak dengan Yukiatsu, julukan khusus diam-diam dariku terhadap anak baru itu. Sejak pertama kali masuk dalam kelas ini, entah mengapa aura _gentleman-_nya menyebabkan hampir seluruh cewek di kelas ini seperti terhipnotis, termasuk aku. Kebetulan, kursi disebelahku memang kosong, lagi-lagi karena aku dikucilkan di kelas ini –eh, sebenarnya seluruh penghuni alam semesta memang mengucilkanku, sih- maka Shiro-sensei menyuruh cowok mempesona itu untuk duduk disebelahku. Kurasakan pandangan mata iri bercampur meremehkan milik teman sekelasku. Aku tak peduli, yang penting bisa berkenalan dengan anak baru yang sungguh tampan ini.

"Nah, Yukiatsu," ujarku padanya, memecah keheningan kami berdua yang berlalu sejak pelajaran Matematika yang diajar Shiro-sensei tadi, hingga istirahat makan siang kali ini. "Gimana kesan pertamamu di sekolah ini?"

Aku berbasa-basi, tentunya. Untung saja suasana kelas cukup sepi, hingga aku bisa leluasa berbincang dengannya. Oh ya, juga mengagumi seluruh lekuk wajahnya. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan, bahu bidangnya, kedua bola matanya…

"Mmm, aku suka kok. Senang bisa kenalan sama kamu. Seandainya aku bisa kenalan juga dengan cewek-cewek lain, hehehe," canda Yukiatsu, setelah mengunyah bekalnya, roti isi coklat plus puding vanila. Sebetulnya, dia bisa dengan mudah bergaul, toh dia cakep dan perkataannya sangat sopan. Karena Dewi Fortuna mungkin mendengar harapan diam-diamku untuk mendekatinya, untungnya ia hanya diam di kelas. Mana kami duduk sebangku, lagi. Tentunya kesempatanku mendekatinya sangat besar.

Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pandangan pertama kepada cowok yang meluluhkan rencana bunuh diriku sore ini…

"Oh ya, _otanjoubi omedetou! Happy sweet seventeen_!"

Hah?

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi waktu aku pinjam buku catatanmu, aku nggak sengaja liat biodatamu di halaman paling depan… 2 Juli 1995, kan?"

Seketika perasaan tersanjung mulai membuncah dalam hati ini. Baru beberapa jam bertemu, dia malah jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' seumur hidupku! Bagaimana aku tak kagum?

"Makasih banget ya udah ngucapin," sahutku sambil melempar senyum manis. Rupanya ia membalas senyumanku dengan tak kalah manisnya. Aaaahhh, gantengnya…

Aku bertekad akan memiliki pria ini sepenuhnya. Wajar kan, kalau manusia membutuhkan kasih sayang? Kuharap Yukiatsu menyayangiku apa adanya, satu-satunya yang tulus mendekatiku tanpa pandangan heran maupun menjijikkan seperti yang biasa dilontarkan terhadapku dari orang lain.

"Sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu cantik dan unik, tipe cewek idealku banget, tuh."

Benarkah?

"Apa kamu mau jadi teman baikku?" pintanya penuh harap. "Setelah pulang sekolah nanti, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang? Anggap aja sebagai ucapan terima kasih, karena kamu mau minjemin buku catatanmu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku penuh keyakinan, yang ternyata merupakan keputusan yang salah.

Sebab tak kusangka, setahun kemudian, cowok yang sangat kucintai saat ini malah meninggal dunia. Korban atas sikapnya sendiri. 

* * *

_Senin, 1 Juli 2013_

Matsuyuki Atsumu, nama yang terdengar menarik bagi sebagian besar warga sekolah OHS. Namun, sang pemilik nama ternyata memang 'terlihat' semenarik yang dibayangkan. Hampir semua orang yang melihatnya (terutama cewek-cewek) pasti langsung terpana akan pesonanya.

Kecuali aku, yang sudah bosan menghadapi topeng palsu Yukiatsu ini. Huh, aku pun sudah muak memanggilnya seperti itu.

Bukannya belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan, ia malah keranjingan tebar pesona dengan hampir seluruh cewek di sekolah ini. Entah kenapa, cowok-cowok OHS seperti takut berhadapan dengan Yukiatsu, mungkin karena orang tuanya pejabat atau tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis, serta memiliki aura mendominasi, membuatnya makin leluasa memacari tiap cewek populer, dan makin leluasa juga mencampakkan mereka, seperti Chihiro, teman sekelas kami (yang ditembak Yukiatsu saat ia baru putus dari Heiji, mantannya yang ketua klub Kendo), Arika, si centil dari _grade _XI Science D, dan serentetan cewek lainnya.

Sedangkan aku?

Malah aku korban pertama dari segala perlakuan manis yang ternyata busuk itu. Gayanya mengantar aku pulang waktu itu, lagak palsu bagaikan ia menyayangiku, semua makin membuatku menderita. Belum lagi tuduhan nggak jelas dan rumor tentangku yang semakin banyak, seiring banyaknya cewek yang diputusin oleh Yukiatsu, juga karena akulah si 'pacar pertama', maksudnya cewek pertama yang didekatinya. Padahal, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'Maukah kamu jadi kekasihku?' atau semacamnya!

Ternyata, nggak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini yang bisa dipercaya, bahkan Yukiatsu yang sok ganteng itu. Setelah menaruh seluruh harapanku padanya, berharap ia akan membalasnya, kenyataan menamparku dengan keras.

Ia enggan jatuh hati dengan orang aneh sepertiku.

Masih kuingat jelas percakapan itu, beberapa minggu setelah ia mengantarku pulang beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Kamu marah ya, sama aku?" pinta Yukiatsu dengan wajah (sok) prihatin._

"_Jelas marah, lah! Kita kan sudah sering bersama, aku yang pertama kali menjadi temanmu, aku yang sering minjemin kamu catetan, bahkan ngasi kamu contekan! Tapi, kenapa kamu malah nembak Chihiro?! Karena dia lebih pinter? Lebih cantik?" seruku emosi. Gimana nggak emosi, ketika telah memberikan seluruh milik kita yang berharga, orang yang diberi malah ngelunjak, mencampakkan semuanya tanpa merasa bersalah._

"_Kamu terlalu baik buatku, makanya aku yang bodoh ini ngerasa nggak pantas sama kamu. Lagian, aku kasihan pada Chihiro, soalnya… bla bla bla…"_

_Takkan kudengar lagi alasannya yang pasti dibuat-buat! Kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tanpa menyangka bahwa dia akan mati di saat yang sama sekali di luar dugaan._

Hari yang kutunggu pun tiba. Kudengar dari pembicaraan para guru, dan bisik-bisik siswa yang dengki padaku, bahwa akulah peraih nilai ujian akhir tertinggi di OHS, yang hasilnya akan dibagikan hari ini. Siswa sendirilah yang harus mengambilnya. Berhubung aku sendiri sudah mengetahui bahwa nilai-nilaiku akan cukup gemilang, (tentu karena aku belajar keras setiap hari, dan aku juga nggak bodoh-bodoh amat di kelas) cukup menyenangkan juga bila semua usaha keras ini akhirnya bisa membuat Yukiatsu berpaling padaku, menganggapku pernah mengisi hidupnya.

_Mungkin benda kecil ini bisa memuluskan usahaku_, batinku senang akan rencana mendadak yang baru kupikirkan pagi ini.

"…nak? Memikirkan apa? Kok melamun? Bagi rapornya sudah selesai, boleh pulang kok." suara Eriko-sensei menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok bu," aku sedikit terkejut.

"Ibu ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kamu, ya..."

Kutanggapi ucapan Eriko-sensei sambil tersenyum, melambaikan tangan padanya seraya menuju gudang kosong di bagian belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, aku melihat sesosok tubuh tegap yang familier.

"Benar kan, ke gudang yang ini?" tanyanya tanpa curiga, sambil mengecek kembali ponselnya, memastikan SMS yang kukirim pagi ini. 

_Yukiatsu, ada suatu rahasia yang pengin kutunjukkan sama kamu. Habis bagi rapor, segera menuju gudang kosong belakang sekolah ya._

Ah, sensasi menyenangkan dari kumpulan adrenalin yang bergejolak, membuatku darahku berdesir. Kulangkahkan kakiku mantap kearahnya berdiri. Menuju orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya, terobsesi padanya, dan orang ini jugalah yang berusaha _kubunuh._

Dengan satu gerakan cepat yang tak disangka Yukiatsu, aku mengayunkan pisau lipatku, berusaha menembus perutnya. Benda tajam yang pagi tadi baru kuasah ini, sukses membuatnya ngeri. Ujung pisau ini mulai menggoreskan luka di kulitnya, siap merobek isi perut Yukiatsu.

"Apa-apaan kau…"

Tak kupedulikan bibirnya yang mungkin bersiap mengeluarkan sejuta alasan gombal seperti dulu. Kuikuti adrenalinku, hawa nafsu kebencian yang kental menyelimuti diri. Dengan kasar, kutarik pisau bermata tajam itu dari perut Yukiatsu, yang sekarang telah berlumuran darah, bahkan sebagian isi perutnya mulai keluar, tertutupi oleh cairan merah kehitaman yang kental dan amis itu. Kulumuri jari-jariku dengan darahnya, lalu kutuliskan empat kata yang sedari dulu ingin kukatakan padanya, lengkap dengan gambar hati yang terbelah dua.

"Baca ini," perintahku dengan suara rendah namun dingin, membuatnya yang terengah-engah karena nyaris kehabisan darah, terperanjat menatapku, seakan-akan aku dewi kematian yang siap merenggut nyawanya.

"_Will… you… love… me…_"

Entah mengapa, rasa senang dalam dadaku membuncah, mendengar suara serak Yukiatsu yang mengucapkan empat kata itu. Meskipun sempat membencinya, namun hingga kini, perasaan cintaku terhadapnya malah semakin membesar, sementara ia tak pernah menyadari apa yang kurasakan.

Ya, lebih baik aku membawanya bersamaku ke alam baka, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke-delapan belas besok. Lebih baik juga bila aku hidup abadi bersama Yukiatsu, meninggalkan dunia fana yang penuh kepalsuan ini.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, kutusuk pisau berlumuran darah ini ke jantungku.

* * *

_Ookami High School Magazine: Hot News! _

_Pembunuhan di Gudang Belakang Sekolah_

_Tragedi mencengangkan yang melibatkan dua siswa kelas XII Science A ini sempat membuat geger satu sekolah. Pasalnya, pembunuhan ini terjadi setelah pembagian rapor siswa kelas XII. Entah apa motifnya, yang jelas kasus ini baru pertama kali ada di OHS. Anehnya, atau memang ini sebuah kebetulan, setelah melakukan identifikasi terhadap kedua korban, ternyata mereka berada dalam satu kelas. Korban pertama, siswa pindahan bernama Matsuyuki Atsumu, kemudian seorang lagi, merupakan lulusan peraih nilai tertinggi dari kelas XII Science A, yaitu Tsurumi Chiriko…_

* * *

__**Yosh! Akhirnya fic dengan genre yang sebenernya 'bukan aku banget' ini selesai juga!**

**Maaf kalo adegan 'pembunuhan'nya kurang greget, kurang berpengalaman sih... :"(**

**Mind to give me some love by filling the box below, minna?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
